The chiming of bells
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "I do." -Junpei Hyuuga Oneshot


The graceful, gentle streaks of sunlight filtered through the circular, frosted glass panes of my bedroom window. My heavy-lidded eyes were forced to open as I turned on my side, only to face the shut-eyed, elegant, narrow face of Junpei Hyuuga. I quietly basked in the look of how his face almost glowed in the morning light, admiring his sharp features, constantly reprimanding myself for actually wanting to reach out and feel them for myself. Waking up to someone you had tied the knot with merely hours ago was…magical. It had a light air to it, as if I were a princess living in a palace. A sparkling, stunning gemstone carved to perfection set in a simple plain platinum band rested upon the elongated finger of my left hand. I gazed at it fondly, for what had transpired in the last 15 hours still seemed like a blurry haze, almost like a fairy tale one would have while in the midst of a good sleep at three in the morning, when she would be at the peak of her happy ending. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and hugged my knees to my chest in an iron grip, attempting to relive the memories of yesterday once again, and soaking up the ecstasy of it as a whole.

The resounding echoes of the humongous bronze wedding bells filled my mind, the clucking and chatter of the well-dressed bridesmaids who were all dolled up in beautiful shades ranging from lavender to a sheer lemon colour. My best friend—specifically the most important bridesmaid out of them all—had a bubble gum pink tone to her long, flowing gown. Dressy lace was gathered at the waist, and the hem was encrusted with tiny shimmering faux gems. She had fussily redone my hairstyle, while whining about how not enough hairspray was used. In the meantime, my heart had been thumping wildly away to its own pace. I had reminded myself not to catch any nerves, but it was thus proved impossible to do as I fiddled nervously with my balled fists, grinding my teeth together, unlike how a proper lady should. What if I messed up the vows? What if I slip and make an embarrassment out of myself while walking? This was absolutely not how I had pictured my wedding two weeks ago. I had crossed my heart and promised myself that I would not get tense on this symbolic day. My palms had been sweaty, and if I had continued to fumble around with my hands, then my painfully well-shaped nails would have to meet with some form of disaster one way or another. My best friend had probably chortled away on the inside at my reaction to this grandeur day, not that it was not obvious considering how she kept giggling to herself, trying to contain it whenever she stole glances at me. "All done." She had mumbled, tucking a few strands of my coffee coloured-tinted hair behind my ear neatly. I examined my reflection in the full-length oak mirror with much precision, from the strands of hair on my head to the silver stilettos that adorned my feet which, by the way were definitely bound to be sore after this event was over. Donned on me had been an ankle-length, strapless pristine white gown which flared out from my hips down. The bust had glimmering miniscule diamonds sewn meticulously onto lace adorning it.

My bridesmaid attached the veil caringly upon my head, grinning, showing off her pearly whites. Within minutes, I was already perched on my tiptoes and behind the enormous sandalwood door, anxiously waiting for the orchestra to start, which was my cue. Then it happened. The trumpets started to sound, and the organ was coaxed to play out the melodious tune of the song. With my arm linked with my father's firm, strong one, he led me down the aisle. I was suddenly grateful for the translucent veil, for a light crimson dusted my cheeks at the sight of the guests. I peeked up a little more, and caught sight of Hyuuga, attired in a black tuxedo, as expected. I would have never admitted to this fact in his face, but he looked downright dashing. "Take care of her." Those were my father's last, parting words directed at Hyuuga before returning to his seat. "I will." was Hyuuga's solid affirmation. "You look astounding today." was what Hyuuga had leaned over to whisper in my ear. His musky cologne intoxicated my senses, and I was only capable of allowing my cheeks to burn a blood red. He chuckled softly, obviously pleased with the results. The flow of events afterwards had simply been a muddy mess within my brain. I only remembered the words, "I do." and the pure happiness that flooded within me when his lips found refuge with mine. It had been enchanting, like a fairy tale come true.

I suddenly heard the faint yawn of a certain special someone. Snapping out of my reverie, I whirled around to see Hyuuga stretching his arms and yawning, before slipping on his glasses and nuzzling his half-awake face into my shoulder-length hair. I grinned thoughtfully at how dishevelled yet adorable he looked. A confused expression was plastered on his face, expecting a form of answer from me. I shake my head jokingly, before taking him by surprise by flinging a cushion violently at him.


End file.
